


Tulipe jaune

by ChaussonsAuxPommes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flowers, M/M, Slow Burn, révélation gênante
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaussonsAuxPommes/pseuds/ChaussonsAuxPommes
Summary: Dans cet univers, tu naît avec un bourgeon quelque part sur la peau, quand tu rencontre ton âme-soeur, ton bourgeon fleurit et prends des couleurs. Les âmes-soeurs ont la même fleur sur la peau.  Et Ryan pense que c'est magnifique. Le problème est : son bourgeon a fleurit lors de son premier jour de travail alors qu'il rencontrait un tas de personnes. Et il n'a aucune idée de qui est son âme-soeur, maintenant.(Exist in English)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour a tous les francophones du fandom (c'est à dire pas grand monde) J'avais envie d'écrire sur les gars, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous verrez pas trop de faute.   
> Si le français n'est pas votre première langue, la fic existe aussi en anglais.   
> Bonne lecture !

_Prologue_

* * *

 

 

L'inconvénient quand son âme-sœur travaille avec vous c'est que vous ne savez pas qui c'est. Ryan n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'au soir de son premier jour de travail quand il avait remarqué que le bourgeon au niveau de sa clavicule avait éclot en une magnifique tulipe jaune. En voyant la jolie fleur dans le reflet du miroir, il s'empressa de chercher sa signification sur internet – quand bien même elle n'avait pas de réelle importance. La tulipe jaune représentait la joie, elle pouvait témoigner l'éternel amour et la promesse d'être toujours là. Ryan sourit en voyant la signification puis soupira en se rendant compte qu'avec le nombre de personne qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui, c'était impossible qu'il sache qui était son âme-sœur. Il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer cette personne faite pour lui.

Il se souvient de la première fois où on lui a expliqué ce qu'était ce bourgeon. Ses parents lui avaient montrés leurs pâquerettes assorties, blanche comme neige, l'une sur le poignet, l'autre sur la nuque. On lui avait dit que le bourgeon restait juste des contours noirs jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son âme-sœur, à ce moment là la fleur bourgeonnait et les couleurs apparaissaient. Certaines personnes ne cherchent pas leur âme-sœur cependant et s'accordent très bien avec d'autres gens. Ça n'a jamais été une pression sociale, juste quelque chose qui est là sur ta peau, te disant quelle personne est la mieux pour toi. Il n'y avait pas trop fait attention en vérité. Jusqu'à ses 17 ans.

C'était une après-midi normal où il s'amusait avec Leah, qui habitait près de chez lui, ils avaient décidés d'aller voir un film. Il aimait bien Leah, elle était marrante et très détachée du monde et puis son bourgeon se trouvait au coin de son œil droit. Quand ils s'approchèrent du guichet et que les yeux de Leah croisèrent ceux du vendeur – à peine plus âgé qu'eux – il assista à la plus belle chose qu'il soit : l'éclosion du bourgeon. Il vit petit à petit un lilas apparaître sur le coin de l’œil de Leah et un tendre violet remplir les traits de la fleur, le noir et le violet s'entrelaçaient sur la peau brune. Il vit aussi que le même lilas venaient d'apparaître sur l'avant-bras du vendeur. Les deux étaient restés ébahis les yeux fixés sur la floraison. Ryan dû les sortir de leur rêverie et il fut obliger de traîner Leah dans la salle de projection, tellement elle était en état de choc.

Au final, des années après, Leah et Gabe – le vendeur du cinéma – étaient mariés et attendaient un enfant. Depuis ce jour, où il avait vu la floraison d'une fleur d'âme-soeur, il devait avouer qu'il avait bien envie de rencontrer la sienne.

 

Travailler à BuzzFeed avait certains avantages comme la création de BuzzFeed Unsolved, son petit bébé. Ryan avait mis tout son cœur dedans, oubliant le fait que son âme-sœur travaillait ici et qu'il voulait absolument la trouver. Après quelques années, il s'était rendu à la raison : il ne la trouverait pas comme ça. Autant laisser le destin faire son œuvre. Et puis finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de son âme-sœur, pas quand Shane était là.

 


	2. Alstroemère rosée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ème chapitre ! J'avance doucement mais sûrement !  
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Alstroemère rosée

* * *

 

 

« Donc tu aimes Shane ? »

« Non, Steven, je– Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?! » répondit Ryan, exaspéré.

Ryan était en train de déjeuner avec son collègue et ami Steven Lim. Au cours du repas, le garçon aux cheveux d'argents avait commencé à parler des fleurs d'âmes-soeurs et inévitablement avait demandé à Ryan si sa fleur avait éclot. Le chasseur de fantôme avait soupiré longuement avant d'expliquer sa situation.

« Mince, c'est bête ça et tu as vraiment aucune idée de qui ça peut être ? »

« Non, aucune mais c'est pas si grave, je finirais sûrement par la trouver » fit-il en souriant « Et puis, j'ai d'autres choses en têtes. » ajouta-t-il.

Steven pencha sur le côté en haussant un sourcil.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Unsolved et puis il y a Shane donc... »

« Je le savais ! »

A partir de là, les choses avaient dégénérées jusqu'au point que Steven ne l'écoutait plus et établissait des plans pour que Shane tombe amoureux de Ryan. Et même si Ryan adorait Steven, là tout de suite, il voulait juste qu'il se la ferme alors il utilisa la méthode la plus lâche qu'il ait sous la main : appuyer où ça fait mal.

« Avant de t'occuper de mes affaires de cœur, tu devrais peut-être dire la vérité à Andrew. »

Cela eut le don de couper Steven dans son élan, le garçon resta bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes alors que des nuances roses envahissaient ses joues. Il retourna à son plat sans un mot. Ryan savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû user cette information contre Steven. Son ami lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui avouer la vérité. La fleur de Steven se trouvait sur l'os de sa hanche, une jolie alstroemère rosée. Exactement la même qui était présente sur le biceps d'Andrew. Ryan avait demandé à son ami pourquoi il ne disait pas à Andrew qu'il était son âme-soeur et Steven lui avait expliqué que le blond se fichait des âmes-soeurs et avait tendances à sortir avec des femmes. Il avait peur que Andrew le rejette. Et Ryan comprenait. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

« Non, écoute, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. » dit-il en grimaçant, il se sentait comme le dernier des connards « Je comprends tu sais ».

Steven lui lança un sourire contrit et haussa les épaules l'air de dire « pas grave ». Ils ne reparlèrent pas du sujet et se séparèrent pour retourner au travail.

Ryan se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau, à côté de Shane, et souffla longuement. Son collègue lui lança un regard en biais.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Oui » il se remit droit et commença à travailler mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna vers Shane « Pas trop, je viens de m'embrouiller avec Steven »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rien d'important » dit-il en secouant la tête « mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vraiment blesser et je sais pas comment me racheter »

Shane posa sa tête dans sa main en réfléchissant puis il sourit comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

« Offre lui de la nourriture, ça à l'air de toujours marcher. »

Ryan se mit à rire et secoua la tête avant de retourner à son écran pour bosser. Il adorait Shane pour ça, la facilité qu'il avait de remettre un sourire sur le visage de Ryan avec une stupide blague ou même des fois rien qu'en souriant. Il était toujours là pour lui et c'est pour ça que Ryan ne s'inquiétait pas de ne pas trouver son âme-sœur. Shane était là pour combler son sentiment de solitude, pour lui remonter le moral et le rassurer lorsqu'il avait peur. Parfois il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas effacer ses sentiments – qui n'était pas de l'amour bien sûr – quand il trouverait son âme-soeur. Il secoua la tête : non, il tomberait amoureux de cette fille et Shane ne serait plus qu'un très bon ami. Il se demandait si Shane savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà rencontrer son âme-soeur et si oui, pourquoi il restait autant de temps avec lui. Peut-être qu'il était dans la même situation. Ils n'avaient jamais aborder le sujet, peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven ne lui en voulu pas pour longtemps et cela rassura Ryan. Il avait cru avoir franchit la limite avec sa remarque. A nouveau réunit pour un déjeuner, Steven lui annonça : « Je crois que je vais me déclarer à Andrew ».

« Sérieux ?! Mais c'est génial ! » Il était vraiment heureux, il avait toujours trouvé qu'ils feraient un couple mignon. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais il vit l'air préoccupé et la main tremblante de Steven. « Ça va ? T'es pas obligé Steven. »

« Si, si, il faut que je le fasse, sinon je vais le regretter toute ma vie. »

« Ok, d'accord, et quand est-ce que tu vas le faire ? »

« Maintenant. » fit-il en se levant soudainement et en commençant à marcher vers Andrews qui était de dos en train de se faire un café.

Ryan le regarda faire, un peu inquiet par la tournure des événements. Il ne pensait pas forcément que ça se passerait mal mais avec toutes les fois où il avait entendu Steven dire qu'il se ferait rejeter, il commençait à y croire. Au final, à quelques pas du blond, Steven s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, la tête baissée sur ses chaussures. Il revint s'asseoir devant Ryan.

« C'est un début. » fit le chasseur de fantôme en guise d'encouragement.

L'autre laissa tomber sa tête sur la table de manière dramatique tout en grognant.

« J'y arriverais jamais... »

Ryan lui tapota la tête, compatissant. Soudainement, Sara apparu devant eux. C'était la seconde personne qu'il connaissait, possédant sa fleur sur le visage. Un muguet suivait la courbe de son sourire, la tige commençait au coin des lèvres pour remonter sur sa joue.

« Je vous cherchais ! » dit-elle en souriant aux deux garçons « Jazz' prépare une vidéo et se demandait si vous vouliez participer. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Meilleurs amis montrent leurs fleurs pour la première fois. On se disait que vous deux se seraient bien, vu qu'elles ne sont pas visibles. »

Il regarda Steven qui regardait Sara avec de grands yeux. C'était sa chance de montrer à Andrew la vérité et c'était la chance de Ryan de trouver son âme-soeur.

« D'accord » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

 


	3. Muguet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 3. Enfin. Les partiels vont me tuer.   
> Adieuuuuu !

Ryan s'était retrouvé le jour suivant dans une des salles de tournages. Le bureau habituel posé devant un fond rouge uni. Il était stressé mais surtout pressé de montrer sa marque. Il allait enfin trouver son âme-soeur. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa rêverie. Steven avait l'air tellement stressé lui aussi, il se pinçait les lèvres assez violemment et sa jambe tressautait. 

“Je devrais me retirer.”

“Non, Jésus Christ ! Tu peux pas te dégonfler maintenant !”

Jazz les interrompu en s'approchant. 

“Les garçons ! Heureuse de vous voir ici.”

Ils la saluèrent. 

“Petit changement, on vous a mis avec d'autres personnes puisque je crois que vous connaissez déjà la marque de l'autre.”

Le sourire de Ryan tomba immédiatement, ça il l'avait pas prévu, il sentit Steven se raidir à côté de lui. 

“Steven, on t'a mis avec Adam, ok ? Et Ryan avec Shane évidemment.”

“Évidemment,” répéta Ryan la gorge sèche. 

Steven semblait s'être un peu remis même si le stress ne quittait pas son visage. Le chasseur de fantôme en revanche était à deux doigts de la syncope. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée de montrer sa fleur à Shane le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre, juste la confirmation que Shane n'était pas celui pour lui. Steven lui passa une main devant le visage. 

“Ryan ? Ça va ? T'es vraiment pâle.”

Il hocha doucement la tête. Jazz continua de leur expliquer un peu l'ordre de passage et les fit attendre. Jen et Devin qui faisait aussi partie de la vidéo étaient déjà là et Shane et Adam ne tardèrent pas. Ils se saluèrent tranquillement mais Ryan n'était vraiment plus du tout calme. Pourquoi il flippait autant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. À côté de lui Shane était silencieux, jouant sur son portable, l'air imperturbable. Steven qui devait ressentir le malaise de son ami, s'approcha pour discuter. 

“Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'as amené ici ?”

Shane soupira et mit son portable dans sa poche. 

“Sara. Elle dit que ce serait bien pour moi et que si ça me permettra de trouver mon âme sœur. Depuis que ma fleur a éclos c'est son seul but on dirait.”

“Je croyais vraiment que vous étiez âme sœur tous les deux.”

“Non, mais on s'entendait bien et j'aime beaucoup Sara alors tant que ma fleur n'avait pas éclos, c'était pas vraiment problématique.”

Ryan regardait ses deux amis sans comprendre. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il n'osait pas trop demander. Steven se rendant compte de l'ignorance de son ami lui expliqua :

“Sara et Shane sortait ensemble avant.”

“Mais attends, je l'ai toujours vu avec son muguet, elle est censée avoir rencontré son âme sœur.”

“Sara a rencontrée son âme-soeur en étant bébé,” fit Shane. “Donc sa fleur a toujours été là, elle sait pas qui c'est.”

“Oh.” 

Jazz les prévenus que c'était prêt. Devin et Jen passèrent en premier. Elles rirent toutes les deux en sachant qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient sa fleur. La prise était plutôt drôle mais ça ne destressa pas Ryan. Puis ce fut leur tour. Ils prirent place derrière la table et Jazz leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. 

"Bon si on est ici, c’est pour se montrer nos fleurs," commença Ryan en souriant à la caméra. 

"La tienne a éclot ?"

"Oui." 

"Oh mais je ne savais pas ! Qui est l’heureuse élue ?" rit Shane. 

Une litanie de “fuck” résonnait dans la tête de Ryan, il fit un sourire crispé à son partenaire et sortit son habituel “la ferme, Shane”. Personne ne remarqua son mal-être. Heureusement d’ailleurs, parce qu’il ne saurait même pas expliquer ce malaise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait dans sa propre tête. Il continua la conversation mine de rien. 

"Quand est-ce que la tienne a éclos " 

"Ah bonne question. J’en sais rien ! Je ne m’étais même pas rendu compte au début. Et toi ?"

"Il y a deux ans à peu près," dit Ryan de manière vague. 

Le regard de Shane se fit curieux d’un coup. Jazz leur fit signe de montrer leurs marques. Shane se leva et posa son pied sur la table de manière dramatique. Cela fit rire Ryan. Il se reprit et attrapa le col de son t-shirt. 

"A trois ?" demanda-t-il. 

Shane hocha la tête en prenant le bas de son pantalon. 

"Un, deux…" 

"Trois," finirent-ils à l’unisson en dévoilant leur fleur. 

Il y eut un long silence. Ryan fixait sa fleur. Sa propre fleur qu’il voyait chaque matin. Sa fleur qui était sur le tibia de Shane. Il entendit un “putain de merde” venant de sa droite mais il n’aurait pas su dire de qui cela venait. 

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut flou pour Ryan. Il se vit comme à travers un brouillard. Il trébucha sur sa chaise, se releva et quitta la salle. Tous sons étaient coupés et remplacés par sa respiration. Il quitta ensuite le bâtiment au plus vite, se moquant bien d’avoir l’air complètement cinglé. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il se passa entre le moment où il quitta les locaux de Buzzfeed et celui où il se retrouva chez lui. Il n’était même pas sûr d’être chez lui, tellement il était déboussolé. Ryan faisait une foutue crise de panique. Shane était son âme-soeur,  _ Shane était son âme-soeur ?!  _ La pensée tournait en rond dans sa tête. Etait-ce réel ? Il avait des doutes. Son âme-soeur ne pouvait pas être Shane, n’est-ce pas ? Cela devrait être une femme. Pas Shane ! Shane était un substitut ! Merde, putain de merde ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il était gay ? Non. Pan, peut-être. Il l’avait vraiment pas vu venir.

Alors qu’il reprenait lentement ses esprits et que l’info s’intégrait à son cerveau, il entendit son portable vibrer sur son canapé. Il avait dû le jeter là en rentrant. Il l’attrapa avec une main tremblante. Il avait une dizaine d’appels manqués de Steven et Jen ainsi que plusieurs SMS. Rien venant de Shane, son estomac se contracta. Il laissa son téléphone sur la table basse, il devait penser à autre chose pour l’instant. Il passa le reste de la journée à travailler sur une affaire irrésolue. Il jetait de rapides coups d’oeil à son portable mais ne répondait à aucun des appels ou SMS. Il s’endormit très tard et se fit porter pâle le lendemain. Est-ce qu’il agissait comme un lâche ? Complètement. Mais là, il ne voyait pas d’autres solutions. 

Un second jour passa, puis un troisième. Chaque matin, il essayait de se motiver à aller au travail, à affronter la vie. Et chaque matin, il paniquait et décidait de s’enfermer chez lui. Il travaillait sur des affaires pour pouvoir se sortir Shane de la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu’il pense à Shane, pas maintenant. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Cela remettait en cause toutes ses convictions. Première conviction : son âme-soeur était une femme. Bien sûr, il était courant d’avoir des âmes-soeurs du même sexe et il n’était en aucun cas homophobe, mais il avait toujours été attiré par des femmes jusqu’à présent alors, évidemment dans sa tête son âme-soeur était une femme. 

Deuxième conviction : Shane était un substitut. Maintenant qu’il y repensait, il trouvait ça ridicule. Utiliser son meilleur-ami comme substitut à son âme-soeur ? Qui fait ça ? 

Troisième conviction : ce qu’il ressentait pour Shane n’était qu’une passade. Clairement, ça n’en était pas une. 

Alors qu’il était plongé dans l’histoire d’un meurtre horrifique mais passionnant, la sonnette de son appartement le fit sursauter. Il regarda la porte un moment, se demandant s’il devrait ouvrir ou non. Il fut tenté de laisser la personne partir. Cependant la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il poussa son ordinateur sur le côté et alla ouvrir, les mains un peu tremblantes. Il fut très surpris de voir le visage amical de Sara. Sa surprise initiale fut vite remplacée par de la peur. Après tout Sara était l’ex de Shane et elle était encore très proche de lui. 

“Salut,” dit-elle doucement. 

“Salut,” répondit Ryan par automatisme.

Sa voix était enrouée après ces trois jours enfermés chez lui. 

“Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle.”

“A propos de quoi ?”

Sara haussa un sourcil, elle demanda à rentrer et Ryan se décala machinalement. La jeune femme s’asseya au bout du canapé et invita Ryan à s’asseoir. Il était tellement nerveux qu’il obéit sans rien dire. 

“Ryan,” commença Sara en cherchant le regard de l’homme “j’ignore comment tu dois te sentir maintenant, j’imagine que ça ne va pas trop puisque tu refuses de venir au travail et même de répondre à tes amis. Et si je ne me trompe pas c’est à cause de Shane.” 

Ryan se raidit à ces mots. 

“Ecoute, je suis ici parce que je comprends que ça t’effraie. J’ai parlé avec Shane et il est…” le regard de Sara se perdit dans le vague et elle secoua la tête “il ne veut pas que ça interfère avec le boulot et quoique tu veuilles, il l’acceptera. Il veut juste que tu ailles bien, il est inquiet, tu as disparu sans un mot.”

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans les noisettes de Ryan, sa mâchoire se contracta. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais il y avait beaucoup trop de sentiments qui s’entrechoquaient en lui. Sara le prit tendrement dans ses bras et les perles salées commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il avait vraiment besoin de soutien, d’amis, de contact, il s’en rendait bien compte, il ne pouvait pas rester cacher chez lui pour toujours. Sara le relâcha quand il se calma et attrapa un mouchoir dans son sac à main. Ryan le prit en murmurant un merci. 

“Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c’est de revenir à Buzzfeed et de parler à Shane. Le fait que tu sois son âme-soeur, ne te force à rien, je te le promets. On veut juste que vous alliez bien. Tous les deux. Ensemble ou séparément.” 

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de choses et d’autres puis Sara lui fit un dernier câlin avant de partir. Ryan se fit la réflexion que cette fille était vraiment une merveilleuse amie. Lui parler lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit à ses amis qu’il avait ignoré trop longtemps. Il passa la soirée à travailler sur une affaire. Demain, il retournerait au boulot. 


	4. Coquelicot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en pls à cause des exams mais je poste quand même.  
> Bonne lecture !

Revenir au bureau n’était pas si mal en fin de compte, pensa Ryan lorsqu’il passa les portes du bâtiment. Il salua quelques un de ses collègues et se dirigea directement à son bureau. Il fut rassuré en voyant que Shane n’était pas encore là. Il se mit directement au travail, mettant en forme ses recherches pour le prochain épisode. Il se rendit soudain compte que le tournage devait être le lendemain. Heureusement qu’il était revenu. Il vit Shane s’asseoir au bureau à côté de lui et il lui adressa un bref salut, sans même enlever ses écouteurs. Il prétendit pendant un bon moment qu’il était plongé dans son travail mais en réalité son attention était complètement tournée vers son collègue. Il sentait que Shane lui jetait des coups d’œils et ça le perturbait énormément. Sachant qu’il n’arriverait à rien comme ça, il décida d’aller se chercher un café, histoire de se calmer. Il se leva sans prévenir faisant légèrement sursauter Shane. Cela l’aurait fait rire dans une autre situation, que Shane sursaute pour si peu alors qu’il ne bougeait pas d’un pouce dans des lieux hantés. Mais là, son humeur ne lui permettait pas de rire. 

Alors qu’il se servait un café et que la pression retombait un peu, Jazz fit son apparition devant lui avec des yeux brillants. “Merde” pensa-t-il subitement, se souvenant qu’elle avait été dans la pièce au moment fatidique. Il fit un pas en arrière comme s’il allait s’enfuir mais il n’eut le temps d’aller nul part. 

“Ryan ! Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous.” fit-elle enjouée, beaucoup trop enjouée “Alors ?”

“Alors quoi ?” demanda Ryan qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle lui voulait. 

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour d’elle puis revint sur lui.

“Avec Shane,” dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. 

Pris de cours, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire de toute façon ? Il finit par fermer la bouche et tourner les talons en secouant la tête. Jazz l’appela une fois mais laissa tomber. Il tenta de rejoindre au plus vite son bureau. Au final, il se sentait encore pire qu’il y a quelques minutes auparavant. Malheureusement, il se fit arrêté par Jen. Elle n’avait pas assisté à la révélation contrairement à Jazz et il en était heureux. Il n’osait pas imaginé la réaction de son amie si elle avait su. 

“Salut, tu vas mieux ?” dit-elle, clairement inquiète. 

“Oui, beaucoup mieux, t’en fais pas.”

“J’ai vraiment flipper quand je t’ai vu sortir du bureau en courant,” dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule “et Shane ne voulait pas me dire ce que tu avais, en plus.” ajouta-t-elle avec une moue. 

“C’était rien, je me sentais juste pas bien mais maintenant ça va.”

Jen lui sourit, apparemment rassurée par sa réponse. Elle le laissa regagner son bureau.

Quand il se rassit en soufflant, son café à la main, Shane en profita pour s’adresser à lui. 

“Tu vas bien ?” 

Shane avait dit cela d’une voix hésitante pendant que ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Ryan. Cependant Ryan baissa le regard et hocha juste la tête. Il mit ses écouteurs, l’air de dire qu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il se mit au travail, tapant sans relâche sur son clavier, il devait finir son texte pour le lendemain. Ne penser à rien d’autre. Il décida de prendre sa pause déjeuner plus tôt que la normale. Il essayait de se convaincre qu’il ne faisait pas tout ça pour éviter Shane. Sans succès. 

Il passa le reste de la journée, les yeux résolument fixés sur son écran. Dès qu’il eut terminé son texte pour le prochain épisode, il quitta le bureau sans un mot. Il évita Jazzmyne qui l’attendait à la sortie et prit soin d'accélérer le pas en entendant Sara l’appeler. 

Quand il fut enfin à l’abri dans son appartement, il essaya de démêler ses pensées. Il se rendait bien compte que son attitude n’était en aucun cas la bonne et qu’il rendait les choses bien pires en évitant Shane. Pourtant il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller parler à son collègue. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il lui dirait.

* * *

 

Se retrouver dans la salle de tournage de Unsolved fut comme un électrochoc pour Ryan. Un signe que la vie continuait et qu’elle ne se résumait pas aux âmes-sœurs. Cependant, il restait quelque peu réservé. Ils allaient tourner dans une quinzaine de minutes et son pouls ne cessait d’augmenter à l’idée de parler à Shane comme si de rien n’était. Il n’était même pas sûr d’en être capable. Mais il n’avait pas le choix, il devait le faire pour Unsolved. Il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter. 

“TJ ?” dit-il en se retournant vers son ami. 

L’homme avait un air sérieux sur le visage ce qui inquiéta Ryan. Teej le tira un peu à part. 

“Comment tu vas ?” fit-il en croisant les bras. 

“Bien, je vais bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?” 

“A cause de ça,” dit-il en pointant sa fleur d’âme-soeur. 

Ryan fit un pas en arrière. 

“Qu- Quoi ?”

“Je sais pour toi et Shane. J’étais inquiet donc j’ai demandé à Sara ce qu’il s’était passé, elle s’est dit qu’il fallait que je sache,” ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard horrifié de Ryan. “Je vous ai vu hier tous les deux et j’ai surtout vu comment tu l’évitais. J’espère que tu as conscience que tu ne peux pas continuer à l’éviter indéfiniment ?”

“Je sais,” soupira Ryan en se passant une main dans les cheveux “mais j’arrive pas à lui parler. Je ne peux pas.”

“D’accord, mais là t’as pas le choix. Dans cinq minutes, tu vas devoir tourner un épisode avec lui, tu vas devoir lui parler. Peu importe le reste,” dit-il en soupirant. Il laissa un silence planer alors qu’il posait sa main sur sa propre fleur d’âme-soeur. Un joli coquelicot qui entourait délicatement son poignet. “Tu sais, Ryan, je te mentirais si je disais que je te comprenais parce que franchement, le jour où j’ai rencontré mon âme-sœur était le plus beau de ma vie, alors j’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça ne vas pas avec Shane. Mais je peux t’assurer que parler est le meilleur moyen de mettre les choses à plat entre vous.”

Ryan hocha la tête. Bien sûr, parler à Shane, cela semblait si facile mais c’était en réalité tellement compliqué pour lui. Comment exprimer quelque chose que lui-même n’arrive pas à comprendre ? Il secoua la tête et Devin les appelait pour tourner. Il s’assit à côté de Shane qui était déjà prêt et décida de repousser tous ses problèmes dans un coin de son esprit. Étonnamment, le tournage de l’épisode se passa merveilleusement bien, il riait comme avant (alors qu’il parlait de l’affaire Dupont de Ligonès, une affaire vraiment mais alors  _ vraiment  _ affreuse) et échangeait comme s’il n’y avait pas toute cette histoire d’âme-soeur. 

Ryan tint ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le “couper” signifiant sa délivrance. Il bondit de sa chaise et tenta de s’enfuir au plus vite mais il se fit attraper violemment par le poignet alors qu’il allait sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna et dû faire face au regard glacial de Shane. Le reste de l’équipe, voyant que l’ambiance avait soudainement refroidi, décidèrent de s'éclipser sans un mot. 

“Tu peux me lâcher ?” fit Ryan. 

Il eut envie de se gifler en entendant sa toute petite voix. Il se sentait vraiment comme un gamin d’un coup, face au géant qu’était Shane. Cependant la pression sur son poignet disparu et l'expression froide de Shane se transforma en quelque chose de plus fragile. 

“J'arrive pas à comprendre, Ryan. Pourquoi tu m'évites ? C'est si horrible que je sois ton âme-soeur ?”

Il semblait tellement triste d'un coup comme un chiot qu'on aurait repoussé. Ryan était pris au dépourvus par ce retournement de situation.

“Non, non ! Pas du tout !” S'empressa-t-il de répondre. 

“Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?”

“Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire !”

Ils restèrent muets quelques instants. Ryan se prit la tête dans les mains. 

“Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je n’imaginais pas que tu puisse être mon âme-soeur, je n’imaginais pas qu’un homme puisse être mon âme-soeur ! Et- Et puis bon sang, comment tu réagirais si tu te rendais compte que ton meilleur ami est ton âme-soeur ?! C’est hyper déstabilisant ! Alors voilà, je t’évite comme un lâche mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre !” 

Ryan avait presque crié sa dernière phrase, il fronça les sourcils, clairement énervé par ses propres mots. 

“Écoute, Shane. J’aimerais tellement que ce soit facile, les fleurs d’âme-soeur sont censés rendre les choses plus simples mais j’ai juste l’impression que ça rends tout compliqué pour moi…Et ça m’épuise. ” 

Il n’osait pas vraiment regarder son ami. Il baissait les yeux, il n’en pouvait plus de cette histoire, il aurait aimé que ces foutus fleurs n’existent jamais. 

“Ryan, si tu ne veux pas d’une relation entre nous, je comprends mais je…” le plus grand semblait chercher les bon mots. “On est pas obligé de briser notre amitié à cause de ça, on- on pourrait aller boire un verre et s’expliquer…” dit-il, plein d’espoir. 

“Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Désolé.”

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant un Shane déboussolé derrière lui. Il en avait plus que marre de cette histoire d’âme-soeur. Une fleur n’allait certainement pas décider de son destin. 


	5. Bouton d'or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui là mais voilà  
> Un peu de développement et la vidéo !   
> Bonne lecture et sachez que les commentaires/kudos sont mon carburant.  
> Kisses

Chapitre 4 : Bouton d’or

“Ryan !” 

L’exclamation lui fit relever la tête. Il vit Kelsey arriver vers lui avec ce sourire qui lui mangeait les trois quart du visage. Il venait à peine de laisser Shane tout seul dans la salle de tournage et il ne savait pas trop s’il était encore en état pour parler à l’un de ses collègues. La blonde s’arrêta devant lui. 

“Tu vas bien ?” 

Il haussa les épaules. Parce que vraiment, là, il ne savait pas. Kelsey attrapa son bras et commença à le traîner derrière elle en parlant du fait qu’elle avait participer à la vidéo à sa place et qu’il devait absolument la voir. Merde. Il n’avait pas du tout penser à la vidéo avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé. S’ils avaient demandé à Kelsey de passer à sa place alors lui et Shane avait dû être coupé du montage. C’était pour le mieux. La dernière chose qu’il voulait c’est que le monde entier puisse voir ça. Kelsey le fit s’asseoir à côté d’elle sur un canapé et lança la vidéo sur son ordinateur portable. Il revit la découverte de Jen et Devin. La deuxième séquence était avec Kelsey et Evan. La blonde montra le minuscule bouton d’or sur ses côtes et Evan le bourgeon se trouvant dans le creux de son genoux. 

“Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré ton âme-soeur,” dit-il à son amie. 

“Ouais, je sais pas qui c’est en fait,” dit-elle en haussant les épaules, “mais justement peut-être que mon âme-soeur verra cette vidéo et me contactera.”

Elle était très optimiste, pensa Ryan mais il ne dit rien. Enfin la troisième séquence était avec Steven et Adam. Il n’avait pas pu les voir puisqu’il s’était enfui et au final, il n’avait aucunes nouvelles de son ami. Il espérait que ça s’était bien passé pour lui. Sur la vidéo, Steven avait l'air très stressé même s'il essayait de le cacher avec des rires. Mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Adam. 

“Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça te stresse ?”

“Quoi ? Non, ça va, c'est juste que ma fleur est stupide, ah ah.” 

Le rire nerveux fit hausser un sourcil à Adam. Il haussa les épaules. Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Adam dû se retourner vu que sa fleur était dans son dos. 

“A trois,” fit Steven. “Un, deux, trois.” 

Ils levèrent en même temps leur t-shirt. Adam faisant découvrir au monde un bourgeon dans le milieu de son dos et Steven montrant l'alstroemère rosée présente sur sa hanche. 

“Sainte merde,” fit quelqu'un derrière la caméra suivit d'un rire étouffé. 

Adam se retourna pour voir ce qui provoquait cette réaction et observa avec un visage neutre la fleur de Steven. 

“Huh,” dit-il en haussant les sourcils. 

Il n'avait pas l'air très surpris. Il croisa le regard de Steven et ils échangèrent un sourire. La vidéo de finit sur quelques phrases sur ce qu'ils avaient découverts aujourd'hui mais il n'y avait pas d'autres images de ce que Adam et Steven avaient pus échanger. 

Ryan scrolla dans les commentaires pour voir les réactions. Beaucoup de messages parlaient de la marque de Steven, évidemment. “Je rêve ou c'est la même marque que Andrew ??!!” “Omg ! Andrew et Steven sont âmes sœurs, je le savais !” “ Je suis sûr que c'est Fake, c'est pour faire des vues…” “Il faut qu'on leur trouve un nom de ship genre Standrew ou Andreven !!”

Kelsey attendait sa réaction, guettant la moindre trace de surprise. Elle finit par soupirer. 

“Tu savais.”

“Huh ? De ?” 

“Pour Steven, tu savais ? T'as pas l'air surpris.” 

“Oui, je savais, il m'avait dit. Depuis quand la vidéo est en ligne ?” 

“Quelques heures déjà.” 

Donc Andrew avait pu la voir depuis, il espérait que ça aiderait Steven. Il redonna l'ordinateur à Kelsey et lui dit qu'il allait chercher Steven, il devait lui parler, savoir si tout allait bien. Son ami était du genre à paniquer pour ce genre de chose et il n'imaginait pas son état actuel. 

Il croisa Adam et lui demanda s’il n’avait pas vu Steven. Malheureusement, il ne l’avait pas vu depuis ce matin. Ryan se remit à chercher dans les locaux, demandant à quelques personnes s’ils avaient vu Steven. Finalement, il le trouva dans un recoin d’un couloir, tout seul et visiblement pas bien. 

“Steven !” appela-t-il quand il vut son ami. 

En s’approchant, il vit que les yeux du jeune homme étaient rouges. Il grimaça, les choses ne s’étaient peut-être pas très bien passée avec Andrew. 

“Ryan, salut… Je-”

Sa voix se brisa d’un seul coup et ses genoux semblèrent le lâcher. Par réflexe, Ryan le prit dans ses bras avant qu’il puisse tomber par terre. Des grosses larmes vinrent se répandre sur les joues de Steven. Le chasseur de fantôme serra son ami plus fort dans ses bras, il sentait la détresse émaner de lui. 

“Steven, que s’est-il passé ?” demanda-t-il doucement. 

Il n’eut pas de réponse immédiate. Il attendit que Steven se calme pour reposer sa question. 

“Andrew ne veut pas de moi,” répondit Steven. “Quand il a vu l’épisode, il était à côté de moi et quand il a vu ma fleur, il a… Il a rit. Et il a dit que c’était drôle, que ça devait être pour ça qu’on était s’entendait aussi bien. Je pensais… Je pensais que peut-être, il y avait une chance et puis… Après il m’a dit qu’il était content que je n’essaie pas d’être avec lui et qu’il était heureux d’être mon ami et je… Je sais pas. J’ai craqué.”

Il essuya les dernières larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur son visage. 

“Désolé. Désolé,” fit-il en s’écartant de Ryan. 

“Non ! Ne t’excuses pas, c’est pas ta faute.”

Ryan laissa un peu de temps à son ami pour qu’il se calme. 

“Et toi, ça fait des jours que j’ai pas de nouvelles de toi,” accusa Steven, “j’étais inquiet.” 

“Oui, oui, je suis désolé. J’ai paniqué. En même temps, comment je pouvais me douter qu’il était mon âme-soeur.”

Steven fit une drôle de grimace. 

“Quoi ?” 

“Bah moi je m’en doutais un peu.”

Ryan resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il tenta de former une phrase cohérente dans sa tête mais tout ce qu’il sortit fut un “Quoi ?!” très aiguë.

“Je sais pas. Tu parles toujours de Shane et vous vous entendez super bien malgré vos opinions différentes, vous êtes attachés par la hanche. Sérieux, Ryan, tu es tombé amoureux de lui et ça ne t’as jamais traversé l’esprit qu’il pouvait être ton âme-soeur ?”

“Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui,” contesta vivement Ryan. 

“C’est ça,” fit Steven en roulant des yeux. “Tu lui as parlé ?”

Avec un soupir, Ryan lui raconta tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis qu’il s’était enfui en courant de la salle de tournage. Au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait dans son histoire, Steven semblait de plus en plus confus. Il resta un instant silencieux quand Ryan eut terminé son histoire. Puis il lui asséna une petite tape sur le bras. 

“Ow, pourquoi t’as fait ça ?”

“T’es stupide ou comment ça se passe ? Tu es en train de lui faire exactement ce que Andrew me fait.”

“Non je-” Ryan se tut en réalisant que Steven avait raison. 

Il faisait exactement la même chose, refusant les sentiments possibles, n’essayant même pas. Il agissait comme un enfoiré quoi. Il se sentit soudain coupable. Il avait blessé Shane et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée que son âme-soeur était un homme ? Il se sentait tellement stupide en cet instant. Steven le jaugeait d’un oeil mauvais. 

“Désolé,” dit-il “je me rends compte que je suis stupide tu sais, mais c’est compliqué pour moi. J’arrive pas à voir Shane comme autre chose qu’un ami, mon meilleur ami.” 

Steven hocha la tête même s’il gardait cette tête de quelqu’un ayant croqué dans un citron. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis soudain Ryan releva la tête comme s’il avait eu la meilleure idée au monde. 

“Je vais aller voir Andrew.”

“Quoi ? Non !” 

Mais c’était trop tard, Ryan avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir. Steven pensa un instant le rattraper mais laissa tomber. 

Ryan trouva Andrew assez facilement puisqu’il était à son bureau. 

“Oh Ryan, tu saurais pas où est Steven ? Il a disparu et apparemment tu le cherchais donc-”

“Faut qu’on parle.” le coupa Ryan. 

Andrew haussa les sourcils, surpris par le ton de Ryan. 

“D’accord ?” 

“Pas ici.” 

Il fit à Andrew un signe de le suivre. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il jugea que personnes ne les entendrait. 

“T’es sûr que ça va Ryan ? T’es bizarre ces derniers temps.” 

“Oui, merci, je suis au courant,” répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel “je veux te parle de Steven.” 

“Steven ?” fit l’autre surpris. 

“Oui, Steven, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec lui ?” 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par “comme ça” ?”

“Tu agis comme s’il n’avait pas de sentiments, tu as tout de suite refuser l’idée que vous puissiez être ensemble. Tu n’as même pas considérer qu’il pouvait t’aimer.” s’énerva Ryan. 

Andrew le regarda étrangement et sembla chercher ses mots un instant. 

“Je- Est-ce qu’il m’aime ?”

Ryan fut pris de court par la fragilité dans la voix du blond. Il hocha la tête lentement, pas sûr que ce soit à lui de l’avouer. Il ne comprenait pas trop la réaction de l’autre. 

“Pourquoi es-tu surpris ? Vous êtes âmes-soeurs !” fit Ryan. 

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu’il était hypocrite. Il essaya de la faire taire. 

“Parce qu’il ne m’a rien dit ! Il a vu ma fleur des tas de fois, il savait depuis longtemps mais il ne m’a rien dit. Il n’a rien essayé. Alors quand j’ai vu la vidéo, quand j’ai vu mon alstroemère sur lui… J’ai cru que… J’ai cru qu’il ne m’avait rien dit parce qu’il ne voulait pas de moi.”

Ryan lui jeta un regard incrédule. Tout ça n’était qu’un malentendu. Les deux étaient des idiots amoureux. 

“Est-ce que tu aimes Steven ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas dans le sens qu’il faut mais ça veut pas dire que j’ai pas envie d’essayer. Je veux dire : c’est mon meilleur ami et mon âme-soeur ! C’est l’idéal !”

Il eut un sourire triste. Peut-être que Andrew avait raison, peut-être que c’était l’idéal. Quand il voyait les étoiles dans les yeux du blonds, il n’arrivait pas à se dire que ça ne l’était pas. 

“Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir.” 

“Je voudrais bien mais je sais pas où il est allé.”

Au même moment, une tâche argenté attira le regard de Ryan et il vit Steven un peu plus loin l’observer avec un regard inquiet. Il le pointa du doigt pour attirer l’attention de Andrew. Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage était impressionnant. Il laissa Ryan sur place pour rejoindre son âme-soeur dont il prit la main et l'emmena plus loin. Ryan resta un instant à se demander ce qu’il devait faire. Il était confus maintenant, encore plus qu’avant. Il ne savait pas s’il devait croire dans les mots de Andrew ou continuer à garder ses distances avec Shane. Une main tomba sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. C’était Kelsey et il avait l’impression qu’il y avait dans ses yeux, les mêmes étoiles que dans ceux de Andrew. Elle lui mit son téléphone sous le nez, montrant une photo d’un homme inconnu mais il remarqua aisément la tache jaune sur sa main. Un bouton d‘or comme celui de Kelsey. Exactement le même. 

“Je te l’avais dit,” dit-elle avant de faire une petite danse de la joie. 

En voyant Kelsey danser sur air imaginaire, une envie fit son apparition en lui : il avait envie de ressentir ça. Il avait besoin de ressentir ça. 


End file.
